


New Beginnings

by csulliven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Gifted (Movie 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csulliven/pseuds/csulliven
Summary: Steve Rogers isn't sure what to do with his life, when he stumbles across this firecracker of a woman named Diane Adler. A new friendship is struck.
Relationships: Diane Adler & Frank Adler, Diane Adler & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	New Beginnings

When Steve woke up he was confused. He thought he had died, that any minute he would be reunited with his ma and Bucky. He wasn’t though. He was stuck 70 years in the future not knowing anyone or anything. Fury tried to be helpful, but Steve was so caught up in his grief that he didn’t receive the help well. He could hear Bucky in his head telling him to stop being a punk and be grateful he’s alive, but that just made it so much worse. After a couple of days in Shield medical he was setup in an apartment on the northside of Manhattan. It was quaint, but still bigger than anything he lived in before. Everything moved so much faster than what he remembered. He didn’t expect people to be nice, but he couldn’t help but be surprised by the coldness that people radiated.

After three days of moving into the apartment Steve was done. Everything was just different enough that he felt he was going insane. He tried to shake it off, become reacquainted with everything, but it was to much. After becoming frustrated with the third book he was suppose to read to “catch up” he knew he needed something familiar, or at least something that didn’t bring up memories from the past . Shield gave him a bike when he was given the apartment, but Steve didn’t think anything of it until now. Now it seemed like his only way to escape. He got on and drove. He didn’t have a destination, but anything was better than where he was.

When he finally stopped it was at a small quiet coffee shop. He walked in, to the smell of freshly grinded coffee, and music that sounded familiar, though he didn’t recognize the songs. There were tables scattered around and a coffee bar that had a man behind it. Steve noticed the man was heavy, but everyone seemed to be these days. He was older, maybe 50s or 60s. The man was nice, and let Steve take his time as he looked around the shop and tried to decipher the sign that was the menu.

“Do you happen to be a vet?” Steve nodded. His confusion must have shown on his face though because the man quickly clarified. “We have what is called a vet fund. It is where the community has paid ahead to give a veteran a free cup of coffee,” Steve was touched by the thought that others would do that. He graciously accepted a cup of black joe, and when he tasted it. It was the best cup of coffee he had ever tasted. He knew the coffee he had during the war was crap, but he didn’t think coffee this good could exist.

“I have never tasted coffee this good in my life,” The man behind the counter chuckled seeming amused, but not surprised at Steve’s reaction. It was a nice change. Steve moved to sit in the chairs at the bar next to the counter.

“Definitely better than starbucks,” Steve cast his eyes into his cup embarrassed at not knowing what that is. The man seemed friendly enough so he went ahead and asked.

“What is Starbucks?” The man laughed again and smiled as he responded.

“I like you,” When he noticed Steve seemed to genuinely not know he became more serious. “Where are you from?” Steve didn’t know how to answer exactly, but he remembered watching Peggy fib her way through a lot of situations so he could figure this out.

“Born in Brooklyn, but I have been,” He couldn’t help but pause and shiver, “indisposed for quite a few years.” The man seemed to realize how uncomfortable it made Steve, and moved on without questioning it.

“Starbucks is a major coffee shop chain that has a monopoly on high priced coffee,” Steve was thankful that the man didn’t give him pitting looks like a lot of Shield agents did.

They continued to talk. He easily keep up a conversation with Steve. He didn’t know how to react at first. He hadn’t had a normal conversation since he woke up, but the man easily filled in the awkward silences when Steve didn’t know what to say, and when Steve seemed uncomfortable around different subjects or had questions the man answered the question or switched subjects without hesitation. There would be the occasional customer and a different conversation would pick up, but Steve didn’t mind, and enjoyed listening to other vets or the occasional college student that came in. For the first time since he had woken up he felt relaxed. As the time passed Steve opened up more, talking about how the city has changed so much since he last saw it, and how he needed to get away for a little bit, and that’s how he ended up here. The man listened taking in every word, and always seemed to know what to say.

Steve didn’t realize how much time had passed, until a customer came in and he checked the clock. He had been there over an hour. He didn’t pay that much attention to the customer at first. She was blond with really short hair. The man he was talking to explained that it was a new popular fashion choice. What caused him to take notice of the woman was when she sat on the stool right next to him. She was a little younger than he was, and seemed to be stressed even though she smiled brightly.

“Hey John, how are you?” John, the man he had been talking to, smiles.

“I’m doing good, and how are you today?” He sounds slightly more formal, but Steve can tell it is from familiarity with each other more than the need to be formal.

“Eh, okay, but I could be better,” She then turns to Steve.

“I’m Diane, and you are?” She turned to him flashing that bright smile his way while holding out her hand for him to shake.

“I’m Frank,” He wasn’t sure why he answered with that name. He thought for a second that they would call him out on his lie, but he seemed to be the only one freaking out. They both seemed relaxed and continued talking. Steve joined in where he could, but Diane talked enough for all three of them. He listened to her talk about her mom and her school. How she was trying to solve this really hard math problem and couldn’t get it. As he listened to her he couldn’t help but be reminded of Rebecca, Bucky’s little sister. She was always so smart and could talk to a brick wall all day. He smiled as he listened to her talk. After she seemed to exhaust her latest news she turned her attention to Steve.

“Where are you from?” John turned to his tablet having heard this before.

“Brooklyn originally, but I’m staying in Manhattan,” She nodded taking in what he was saying, but not responding immediately causing him to keep speaking.

“I left Brooklyn to go overseas for a while. Spent a lot of time in the woods of Europe,” She smiled at that her eyes going wishful.

“I’ve always wanted to go backpacking through Europe. I have been to a couple of the schools in Britain, but I was never able to stay long enough to see any of the cool spots,”

“What colleges did you visit?” Steve didn’t expect to know any of them, but he was still curious.

“Cambridge and Oxford were the main ones, but there were a couple professors from smaller schools that I met as well.” Steve was surprised to recognize those names. He looked at her with a new respect in his eyes. She seemed to realize he knew she was incredibly smart and looked downcast. He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable so he kept talking.

“Did you enjoy your time over there?” She took a couple seconds to answer and Steve let her.

“I enjoy math, but I was over there more for my mom than myself. It was nice to be around others who are working on similar problems, and have the same passions but-”

“Sometimes you just want to be one of a million instead of one in a million,” Steve finished off for her. She smiled telling Steve that’s exactly what she thought. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple minutes before she pulls out what Steve has been told is a phone.

“I know your not from around here, but let’s exchange numbers. I would love to stay in touch,” Steve smiled sheepishly at that.

“I don’t exactly have a phone right now,” He was really disappointed that he wasn’t going to be able to come back here and have more conversations with Diane. She seems surprised, but was quick to come up with a solution.

“Why don’t I give you my phone number and as soon as you have a phone you can text me?” Steve nodded and she grabbed a post-it note from behind the counter and wrote her number down. Steve smiled as he folded it up and put it in his inside shirt pocket.

“I have to go, but next time I see you we are going shopping,” She looked him up and down obviously referring to his clothes.

“And what is wrong with my clothes?” He smiled as he looked down at himself. He had his leather jacket, khakis, and a plaid shirt on. They were comfortable and he liked them.

“Nothing in particular other than the fact they’re something John would wear,” She starts to pull out a pair of keys.

“And what is wrong with that?” John decided to join the conversation probably feeling criticized as well.

“Other than your are twice his age? Nothing,” She smiled and started heading to the door.

“Are you calling me old?” John would sound offended if he didn’t have a bright smile on his face.

“Never,” With that the door to the coffee shop closed and the whirlwind that was Diane left. Steve smiled watching her go. She was sweet and he hoped that they would stay in contact.

“She doesn’t know good people from bad Frank,” Steve turns to look at John, “You seem like a good person, so if you stay friends with her you better watch out for her,” Steve nodded with the serious turn. This conversation was similar to when Bucky found out Rebecca had her first date.

He and Steve were sitting down on the docks during Bucky’s lunch break. They talked and Steve accidentally let it slip that Rebecca had a boyfriend. He remembers Bucky talking.

“She doesn’t know good men from bad. I’m a man so I know how they think so I need to watch out for her. It’s my job as a big brother,” Bucky pauses as he stares at the workers, “Steve if anything happens to me that will be your job,” Steve nodded not even trying to tell Bucky that out of the two of them Steve will go first. When Bucky fell Rebecca was already married, and Steve went down soon after not getting the chance to protect Bucky’s other two little sisters.

He blinked a couple times bringing himself back to the present. He missed Bucky so much. He tried not to think about it too much, but Bucky was always such an integral part of Steve’s life that he doesn’t know what to do now that he’s gone. He misses everybody, but he finds some solace that they lived long lives. Bucky didn’t get that even though he deserved just as much as everyone else. Steve stopped that train right then and there.

John noticed Steve getting lost in his thoughts so he started talking again.

“Do you want a cup to go?” That seemed to do the trick as Steve started to look around.

“No thank you, I’m on a bike. Thank you for the good conversation though. If I’m ever back up here I will definitely drop by,” Steve smiled and was about to head back out the door before he realized he had no idea where he was. He turned back to John a sheepish smile on his face.

“Do you know how to get back to Manhattan from here,” John almost looks surprised, but it is quickly pushed down.

“Do you know how to read a map,” Steve chuckled thinking of all the maps he read during WWII.

“Yes, that is one thing I most certainly know how to do,” John pulled a map out from behind the counter. John unfolded it and showed Steve where they are right now. Steve was quickly able to find a path back to his apartment, and went to give the map back.

“Take it. I have more and you seem to need it more than I ever could,” Steve hesitated, but finally took it. He didn’t want to leave, but he needed to get back. He had people watching his apartment and he didn’t need a government agency reigning hell on this man and his coffee shop. He said goodbye and headed back.

When he arrived at his apartment he wasn’t too surprised that Nick Fury was in his living room.

“Did you enjoy your trip?” Steve wasn’t sure if that dignified a response. “You made quite a few people nervous when you took off,” Steve wanted to bite his tongue he really did. Nick was providing his apartment, money, food, transportation, and more, but it slipped out anyways.

“I’m not allowed to go for a day trip,” It annoyed Steve that there was no reaction. He hid his frustration by going to the pantry for some soup.

“I never said that,” Steve turned around to face Fury.

“Then why are you here?” Fury took his time responding only causing Steve to grow more irritated.

“Are you settling in okay?” Steve debated his responses. His first instinct was to say yes and leave it at that, but he knew Nick wouldn’t accept that answer. Before today he wasn’t doing great, but John showed him how google works and suggested he kept a notebook and anytime he didn’t understand something he should write it down to google later. That and the normal conversation really helped so Steve decided to answer at least close to the truth.

“I’m getting there,” Nick seemed satisfied with that answer and some tension Steve didn’t know was there leaked out of his system. He turned back to his soup as Nick talked.

“There’s a boxing gym a couple streets over. If you pay cash they will let you lock up. If you can’t sleep I think you will find punching something is a great way to relieve stress. Steve almost asked how Fury knows he’s not sleeping, but decides he doesn’t want to know. As the silence drags on Steve doesn’t know what to say. When he turns to look at Fury he sees that he is alone. All that is left where Fury was sitting is a piece of paper with an address on it. Goldies Gym.

……………..

They won. Steve had that thought on repeat the entire way up the elevator to the penthouse of Stark tower. They finally made it to the top and put Loki in cuffs. They were all tired, but hunger won out. That was how they ended up here. In a Shawarma shop that wasn’t completely destroyed in the battle.

Steve couldn’t help but find parallels between his new team and his old team. They both liked to blow stuff up, and neither one was big on being discreet, but there were differences as well. This team didn’t have discipline that every soldier had drilled into him at bootcamp. They were also more individualistic than the Howling Commandos. They came together to fight as a team today, but that is all they are is a team. The Howling Commandos were comrades who knew everything about each other whether they wanted that knowledge or not. It caused a few arguments here or there, but it is what made them so effective, they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. That knowledge didn’t exist with this new team. He knew they would get to know each other better, but he didn’t think that level of comradeship would ever exist in this new team. The biggest difference was the fact that Bucky wasn’t there. Steve could imagine Bucky sitting next to him cracking jokes and laughing with Steve at the ridiculousness of the situation, but when Steve turned there was just empty air. The thing was, only Steve could feel it, and that made it so much worse.

They made their way back to the tower at Tony’s insistence. He said he had room for everyone, and he could see that the entire team was too exhausted to argue. Steve crashed immediately too tired to even dream. He woke up the next morning feeling much better. His injuries from the day before were all but healed, and the PJ’s Tony loaned him were the softest fabric he had ever felt going unappreciated last night in his exhausted haze. Feeling much better he made his way to what he believed to be, at least, a common area. He wasn’t surprised that he wasn’t the first one up. Tony, Bruce, and Natasha were all sitting in silence at what looked like a kitchen table. He joined them and was wordless handed a cup of coffee.

They sat in silence for a while before Tony left the room. When he returned he tossed something to Steve.

“Noticed you didn’t have one so I thought I’d take the liberty and get you the newest,” Steve thanked him as he looked down at the phone. He knew enough to turn it on and recognized the phone icon. He pressed it and saw numbers where you entered the phone you were trying to call. He thought back to Diane and wanted to call her. He didn’t as he was surrounded by people, but made a mental note to call her as soon as he got the chance.

“I already put all of our phone numbers in the phone so you can get a hold of any of us,” Steve smiled not sure what to say so he stuck with something simple.

“Thank you,” Tony waved him off and while Steve was not surprised he knew Tony recognized his gratitude.

The day passed in relative peace. They sent Loki and Thor to Asgard and everyone went their separate ways. Steve finally arrived at his apartment and called Diane.

“Hello, this is Diane Adler,”

“Hey Diane this is Frank,” He heard her surprise through the phone.

“Frank?!? Are you okay I saw what happened on the news. You live in Manhattan don’t you?” He heard her worry and was quick to reassure her.

“I’m okay I got a couple scraps and bruises, but I’m fine,” He heard her sigh through the phone. “I just got a new phone and was hoping we could get together soon because I have no idea how to work it. I barely figured out how to call you,” They both laughed, but agreed to meet at the same coffee shop. She would show him how to work his phone and then they would go shopping. Tony gave him a card and said go nuts. He didn’t plan to go nuts, but new clothes couldn’t hurt. Diane seemed excited as well. He had a feeling this was going to be a good friendship that would last a long time.

*****

Steve knows the next step he has to take. Watching Bucky go into that chamber ripped a hole in his heart, but he’s Captain America so he doesn’t have the right to mope about it. His friends are in the raft, and he has a job. They are in there for him. So that he and Bucky could save the world one more time. He tries not to think about Tony’s words as he gets ready. T’Challa had the suit cleaned up, but he can’t bear to put it on yet. To many memories, and he can see the blood even after it was washed out. He turns back towards his gear. He hasn’t used a gun since he woke up. Not for a mission. Not in his gear. He went to the range to practice while Shield still stood, but he hasn’t even done that recently. He feels bare preparing for a mission without his shield, but Bucky needed him, and he wasn’t about to turn his back on family.

The jet takes off. Steve doesn’t know who’s driving; He can’t bring himself to care. T’Challa gave him the coordinates for the prison, but Steve has to save them himself. He doesn’t know how he’s going to tell them what happened. He doesn’t even know himself. That’s a lie. He knows exactly what happened. Steve kept a secret, and it almost cost him Bucky. He thinks about all of the other secrets he has to protect people. He isn’t sure if he wished that he’d told Tony or not, but it definitely would have been easier. There were a lot of things that would be easier, but that didn’t make them right. He was just trying to do the right thing, but now that everything is settled he doesn’t know if easy and right were different this time. Bucky is family and Steve would do anything for him but. But what? He doesn’t know.

He’s pulled out of his spiraling thoughts by the driver.

“We will be arriving in ten minutes,” Steve doesn’t acknowledge, but the driver knows he heard. He’s in civies, which aren’t great for fighting, but he won’t put the suit back on. His clothes are loose so he’s able to fit a surprising amount of weapons on his person, but still out of sight. None of the weapons are especially high grade, but he doesn’t need that to be effective. Just as he is grabbing the last gun they arrive. He jumps out all of that Shield training going to good use. There is a vent that he is able to slip into that leads to the inside. He slips into the chamber and takes a deep breathe once the water has drained out. He’s met with guns and he can’t help the smile that comes onto his face.

He doesn’t like to hurt people, but he can’t help the feeling of knowing who his enemy is. He has fought to many friends lately. Being able to let his frustration out is more satisfying than he would like to admit. He cuts through the men with efficiency not even pausing before moving on to the next one. He moves through the door they just came through. The raft is a long term prison, but it is also difficult to get to. This works in Steve’s favor as there are not as many guards as there would be in a normal prison. He makes his way to the control room, and quickly takes the two guards out. He looks at the panel before closing every door that isn’t necessary for escape. He raises the prison above the water so the plane can land before going to retrieve his friends.

When he sees the state of his fellow ex-avengers he’s disgusted. He hides it behind a smirk as he unlocks the doors. He helps them out of any restraints that were put on them and they make their way back to the plane. None of them look surprised, but he can tell Sam knows something is wrong. Scott chatters away about how cool it is that Captain America broke them out of prison and Steve can’t help but grit his teeth. Clint is helping Wanda walk and Sam is standing faithfully at his side. They make it onto the plane without a hassle and he pulls out a change of clothes for all of them. They are headed to a safe house Steve set up while working for Shield at the recommendation of Fury. He was hesitant to do it at first, and swore to never use it, but he also swore he would protect his friends, and that is more important. The make their way deeper into the plane as it takes off. Wanda doesn’t change before collapsing into one of the cots as Clint helps her get settled. Scott quietly takes a seat looking at everything in wonder.

Sam waits until everyone has settled and the plane is well in the air before pulling Steve aside. Steve knew it was coming, but he still wasn’t prepared.

“Hey what happened?” Steve can’t meet Sam’s eyes so he looks around at everything else, “I told Tony,” At the mention of Tony’s name Steve can’t help but clench his jaw and stiffen. “Where you were so he could help you. Five supersoldiers is to much for a whole team of people, let alone you and Bucky. I don’t see Tony so what happened?” Steve knew this question was coming, but he still didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want to tell Sam the story. Not here at least. Not now, but he owed it to Sam to tell him. He needed to tell the entire team, but he’d tell Sam.

He rubbed his hand over his face before responding stalling. “We arrived at the base and were making it through when the door behind us opened. We were both on guard as Tony walked though, but we didn’t fire,” Steve pauses remembering Tony pulling his helmet back. There was a bruise on his face, and he didn’t remember where or when Tony got it. “There was a temporary truce called and we made it to the room where the Soldiers were being kept. The only problem was they were already dead,” Steve had to pause again the farther into the story he got. Sam looked on imploringly urging him to continue, “Zemo killed them,” At Sam’s confusion he was quick to explain, “Zemo’s family was killed in the battle of Sokovia. He wanted fewer heros running around not more. He wanted the Avengers to fall,” Steve couldn’t help but chuckle darkly at that. “He hid behind armored glass as he,” Steve couldn’t continue. He wasn’t about to cry, but his throat closed up anyways.

“He played a video of Bucky killing Howard,” Steve’s voice cut off. He wanted to explain. Defend himself. He wanted to say that he didn’t know that Bucky was the one. He knew it was Hydra, but not Bucky. He didn’t know did he? Sam was patiently quiet as Steve worked though his thoughts. After several minutes of silence Sam finally prompted.

“What happened next?” Steve kept reliving the fight over and over again. He didn’t want to, but he didn’t know how to make it stop.

“Tony threw me across the room and tried to disable me before going after Bucky. I tried to stop him I did but,” He paused again. At Sam horrified face he clarified, “We fought and Tony got a good hit on me. I was down and Bucky stood up and tried to rip his arc reactor out. Tony fired his repulser and blew Bucky’s metal arm clean off his body. I lost it Sam. I lost it,” Steve did choke up then. He fought against the emotions that wanted to overwhelm him. Sam spared him his pride and turned away glancing around the plane while Steve pulled himself together. “I grabbed Tony and destroyed his reactor with my Shield. I don’t know if Tony took it, but right now it lays in that bunker,” Steve felt more tired from telling that story than he did taking out the guards of the raft. Sam was quiet for a moment taking his time before responding.

“The only thing we can do right now is make sure everyone makes it to safety,” They both glance at Wanda’s prone form on one of the plane’s cots. “It really took a toll of everyone, and I am not just talking about the prison.” Steve knew what he meant. He wasn’t oblivious to the relationship budding between Wanda and Vision. He saw how both Natasha and Clint were pulling their punches, and he knew Scott was only here to fight the super soldiers. A battle that never existed. He is the reason they are all there and they don’t deserve to be on the run because of his secrets.

“We all chose to be here,” Steve looked back at Sam. Sam gestured to everyone on the plane. “We are here because there was a battle to be fought and we stepped up to the plate,” Steve could tell Sam knew he didn’t believe it, but the subject was dropped anyways.

Sam stayed near Steve the entire way to the safe house. When they finally landed everyone was glad to be on the ground. The plane took off as soon as everyone was off. Steve led the way up to the house. It was a yellow cottage. The nearest neighbor was about twelve miles away so when they heard rustling in the house everyone was on guard. Only four people knew where this place was. Fury, Sam, him, and Nat and he only told Nat right before he left to try and find Bucky. Fury wouldn’t let them know he was here and Sam was right next to him so the only person it could be is Nat. The question is did she come as a friend or a diplomat. He tenses as he opens the door. She is shuffling through the cabinets and doesn’t turn around. Steve knows she has already gone through everything so she’s only doing it to give them a heads up. As everyone shuffles into the room she turns around. Steve doesn’t say anything, and is the only one not on guard. Even Clint seems a little on edge. Everyone was silent as the stared at her. Steve refused to speak scared of what could be said. Sam took over as spokesperson.

“What are you doing here?” It wasn’t said with anything other than genuine curiosity. Sam was good with being upfront and right now everyone needed that.

“I’m here so you won’t get caught because none of you are spies,” He glanced at Clint, but he didn’t look offended just relieved. Everyone relaxed except Scott, but even he realized now was not the time to voice his disbelief.

“Let me show you the bedroom,” He turned and took Wanda from Clint.

The house only had one bedroom, one full bath, one half, a living room, and a kitchen. It was great if only Steve needed to crash or even Steve and Natasha, but he had practically half the Avengers here. It was going to be cramped. He showed Wanda to the bedroom and left her alone to rest. When he walked back into the main room everyone except Nat and Sam were standing. Nat seemed to be going through his kitchen seeing what kind of food was in there, and Sam sat on the couch his feet thrown up on the coffee table. There were no kind of electronics in the cottage and cell reception was spotty at best. Again, it was great and dandy for Steve, but Steve could already see problems arising. He didn’t know what to do with the people standing in the living room so he made his way around them and greated Nat in the kitchen. She was pulling out some cans and a pot. Steve took one of the cans to see what it was. Ravioli.

“This is so you it’s almost funny,” Nat didn’t turn to look at him and she spoke in a small voice.

“It was never supposed to be used,” Steve thought of offering to help, but Natasha already had his one can opener in her hand.

“At least it is properly stocked. I think some of Clint’s safe houses have rotting bread in them,” After all of the cans were empty Nat turned and dumped them into a trash bin Steve didn’t even know existed.

“I don’t see Barnes, and I didn’t recognize the pilot so care to fill me in,” Tony’s broken arc reactor flashed through his mind. Bucky’s arm was lying just a few feet away and only his shield separated the two. He didn’t want it to get that far. Disarm and disable that is what Nat taught him when fighting friendlies. He had Nat teach him after facing the Winter Soldier the first time. Brainwashing was the only time he ever thought he would use it, but Tony wouldn’t stop and he had to do something.

“Steve?” Steve focused back in on the conversation. A rare look of concern was on Natasha’s face. “What happened?” He shook his head. He needed a full night, no he needed more time than that before he would be able to tell back everything. At the shake of his head Nat didn’t push. “Who got you here?”

“T’Challa,” Nat’s face reflected the surprise Steve felt when T’Challa didn’t attack on that snow covered cliff. “It wasn’t Bucky who blew up the UN. It was someone named Zemo. T’Challa felt bad about hunting an innocent man and learned a little of what Bucky had to go through. He said he wanted to help,” Natasha nodded, but had a look of contemplation on her face. Steve could decipher it so he started digging through draws to get a spoon. When he finally found one Nat took it out of his hand and started stirring the pot.

“Clint has a family,” Steve has the guilt that had been filling his mind since Siberia start to well up again. “He should be able to go back, but if he does we can’t call him. Even if the world is ending,” Steve hums in agreement. He can agree to that. Nat isn’t satisfied with that though. She looks at him in the eyes trapping him in her gaze. “I am deadly serious about this. If you call he will come, but if I get him back to his family he is saying goodbye to all of this. We will not call him unless the world has already ended.” Her stare is so intense he wants to look away, but knows he can’t.

“I promise that I will not call Clint unless the world has already ended.” She stares him down a little longer before seeming satisfied with his answer.

They stay in silence while the food finishes cooking. When it’s finished bowls and plates are found and everyone gets some. Nat takes some to Wanda before getting her own. Nat and Sam end up on the couch and Clint sits on the arm rest next to Natasha. Steve and Scott end up on the other side of the coffee table on the floor. After dinner Nat pulls blankets and pillows from the linen closet. At this point Steve starts calling the house Nat’s safehouse because he was not the one to put those in there. She sets them out for everyone before going to the bathroom to change. She emerges and slips into the one bedroom probably to share the bed with Wanda.

Everyone settles down quickly and silently, but Steve doesn’t hear everyone’s breathe’s even out until hours later. He gets up as soon as he’s sure everyone if asleep and slips outside. The cool night air hits his face. As it blows through his hair the weight that has been in his chest lifts a little, but is replaced. He closes his eyes a little to long and the chilly night air turns biting and snowy. He shakes his head clearing it. He’s not in Siberia. It’s not snowing just a little windy. He doesn’t know where she came from, but in the next moment she standing next to him. The stand there staring at the night. It is surprising how loud the forest is at night.

“We arrived at the bunker but they were all dead.” Nat doesn’t turn her head, but he can tell she is listening. “Hydra created more Winter Soldiers. A man named Zemo posed as Bucky’s psychologist and asked about December 16, 1991. Bucky thought he was looking for the other Winter Soldiers. That’s where we were trying to go at the airport. We get there and Tony figures it out, but they were already dead. He played a video and it was of the Stark’s car crash. It was Bucky,” Steve isn’t surprised at the lack of surprise on Natasha’s face. She was right next to him when he found out. She also wasn’t emotionally connected so he figures she already put it together that it was Bucky as well. “I didn’t want to believe it, but at that point I knew that I was only blinding myself,” Steve didn’t finish and Nat didn’t ask him to. She’s known Steve and Tony for years. Did psych evals on both of them. He doesn’t have to finish because she already knows what happened. After the fight we made our way out to the jet when T’Challa appeared. Neither of us were in any condition to fight and for a second I thought that this would be it. After the fight I just had to protect Bucky I would still lose him. Only T’Challa heard who Zemo was. His family died in Sokovia and he wanted the Avengers to crumble. Seeing vengeance consume Zemo he didn’t want that for himself so instead of killing us he took us in. Told us that he could help Bucky. Buck decided to go into cryo and as soon as he was in I got ready and broke everyone out of the raft. T’Challa will help Bucky, but I didn’t want to ask so much as to have him house everyone. I told him I had a safe house and that I would take everyone there to regroup. He has missions, a black-ops type thing for those who are interested, and I was thinking anyone else would stay here,” Steve could feel Nat’s disapproval of his plan. “I know it’s not a great plan, but it’s all I have right now,”

“You need to sleep if you’re going to come up with something better,” Steve knows she’s right, but he doesn’t want to face his subconscious. He doesn’t want to face Tony’s words or that video. He doesn’t want to face the ice that covered Bucky’s face or the blood of his friend on his suit.

“Wanda slept most of the afternoon and is already awake. Let’s steal the bed and if you seem to be having a nightmare I’ll wake you up,” Steve starts to protest that Nat need’s sleep as much as he does, but he knows that if she thought it would compromise her she wouldn’t do it. Nat has also spent the most time with him, other than Sam, but Sam had just spent the last couple nights in prison so Steve wasn’t going to bother him. Steve nods and Nat heads inside leaving Steve to follow. The make their way to the bedroom and when Nat opens the door he sees Wanda sitting and reading a book. She looks up standing and walking to where they are. She hugs Steve catching Steve off guard and heading outside. He sees her move a log close to the house and sit on it. Steve makes his way into the room and Natasha closes the door. They both lay down counting breathes. He knows she won’t fall asleep until after he is long gone, so he doesn’t wait for her breath to even out. He falls asleep without realizing it because he is being shaken awake. Nat sits there and he realizes his breath is coming way to fast. He doesn’t remember the dream, but his heart is pounding. Nat doesn’t let him focus on it though. She sings a lullaby in Russian and he quickly falls asleep again.

He doesn’t wake until the next morning. Instead of Nat next to him it’s Wanda. She is still reading a book and looks relaxed on her side of the bed. He glances over at her before sitting up. Seeing this she smiles at him before silently exiting the room. He is able to find a change of clothes and makes his way into the living room. Everyone has a bowl of what looks like oatmeal. He seems to be the last one to be up so he gets his breakfast and finds a spot on the floor. He listens to Scott tell about how he found the Ant-man suit though he only pays attention with one ear. He isn’t sure where to go from here. When T’Challa sends a mission he’ll go, but he doesn’t know who he is. He hasn’t been anything except Captain America for a long time so Steve Rogers. Is a dead end. He tunes back into the conversation as Scott talks about his daughter. As the conversation continues he catches Natasha’s attention. She seems to understand what he’s asking and nods, but doesn’t say anything until after the story is finished.

“Clint, Scott,” She waits till they both turn to her fully, “I might have a way to get you back. You will be giving up all superheroing though,” She stares at Clint intensely. He retired once, but came back in when he was asked. He seemed to understand everything she just said implied and still didn’t hesitate in nodding. Steve wishes he had something that he would so eagerly go back to. Scott was ecstatic and continued to talk telling them all about his daughter. It wasn’t until after breakfast and everyone wandered off that Clint, Nat, Scott, and Steve made their way outside to talk details.

“Tony doesn’t know where I am right now, but my influence will only go so far. I will be able to get you back, but I don’t know what the consequences will be. Tony knew what and why you were fighting so he will fight to keep you out of prison, but Ross is looking for a scapegoat. Right now that is Steve,” She gives him a hard look, “That won’t change for a while, which is bad for him, but good for you,”

“I’ll be able to see Cassie?” The excitement that crosses over Scott’s face fills Steve with gratefulness towards Natasha. He wouldn’t know the first place to start without her. Clint also seems to be filled with joy at seeing his family, but his is a lot more reserved. Steve’s mind drifts to Peggy and the life they could have had. He loved to hear her talk about her family. He really did, but it also punched a hole in his heart to think that he would never get that life with her. He would love to have a family, but the cards just seem to be stacked against him. He looks around at his misfit family that he would die for, but he still wishes he could settle down and have a kid of his own. At least if he could just stop fighting. Drop Captain America and be Steve for the first time since Bucky left after getting his orders.

The conversation continues without him as he drifts through his thoughts. He is still vaguely aware of what’s happening. Aware enough to see Wanda looking torn. He has seen her turn into an incredible woman. She has become so strong, especially after Pietro’s death. Becoming like a little sister to him, he couldn’t stand by when she looked so torn. He caught her eye and motioned outside. Escaping the small room allowed Steve to feel a little more comfortable. He glanced at Wanda and she seemed more relaxed as well.

“What’s on your mind?” He makes sure that she doesn’t feel like she has to answer. She leans against the porch the wind blowing her hair so it flows behind her.

“I’m going to try and meet with Vision,” She glances at him to see his reaction.

“Okay,” He is worried, but more for her safety than anything else.

“I won’t be gone long, but-” Steve interrupts her not going to make her explain herself.

“It’s fine. I’m glad you told me. I would have been worried if you just took off.”

“I wanted you to be able to find me,” He nods at that. They sit there listening to the sounds coming from inside. Scott, now that he knows he will be able to get home, is back to his boisterous self.

They stand there for a little longer when his phone starts ringing. They both jump at the sound. He didn’t even know he had it on him. He thought he left it in Wakanda. He pulls it out and goes to ignore whoever is calling. He can’t risk being tracked. That is until he sees who’s calling. Diane. He turns towards Wanda as he answers.

“I have to take this. Why don’t you go inside and join everyone else,” He turns away, but not before catching the confused look on her face. As he puts the phone up to his ear he moves towards the more secluded areas around the cottage so he won’t be eavesdropped on.

“Hey Diane,” He hates to admit it, but he forgot about her getting lost in everything that’s happened.

“Frank. Are you okay? I saw something happened with the news, and you work close with the Avengers right?” Steve doesn’t know if Diane knows who he is. He wouldn’t put it past her, but if she does she hasn’t mentioned it.

“I’m okay. With everything that’s happened I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you,” He hopes he’s going to see her again.

“That’s okay I just want to make sure you’re okay,” There is a pause as they both sit there. “How are you doing?” He doesn’t know how she does it. Especially since her mind is always in the clouds, but she can tell when something is off about him.

“I’m okay for now. Stressed. This is a lot to take in and I have responsibilities that people rely on,” He doesn’t think of Siberia or Bucky back in a cryotube. If he does he will break down and that’s not an option right now. “How are you?”

“I’m okay. I’m getting really close on the Navier-Stokes problem. I think I will have it solved in the next five years,” Steve is blown away.

“That is absolutely amazing Diane! You always were going to change the world,” The first time Steve looked at what she was working on he was instantly lost. He spent time around some of the brightest minds in the world, but Diane has always astonished him in a way that the others hadn’t. Math is a passion and she dedicates all of her time to it, but she isn’t arrogant. Actually, she has a naivety, about people, that Steve doesn’t see very often in his line of work.

“Thanks. Do not forget about me okay? I know that you can’t call everyday, but please call when you can. You worry me working so close with the Avengers. I see the news and it’s never good when they have to get involved,” Steve has been thinking about putting down the shield since the war. He thought when he put it down he would be settling down with Peggy, but after the ice he wasn’t sure if he would be able to let it go. Listening to Diane he makes his decision. He’s done. He’s tired and after this last fiasco he doesn’t even have a shield to put down. He’s ready to retire.

“I won’t, and I’ll head to Boston first chance I get. I have a feeling I won’t have a job before very long,” He hears her sigh and he can’t help but agree. “Don’t worry too much about me though work on that problem of yours,” They say goodbye and he hangs up before heading back inside.

He doesn’t want to tell Sam and Nat yet. He wants to make sure Scott and Lang are settled before he leaves. This is his team and he is the reason they are in this mess. He knows now that Sam is in it he isn’t going to want to leave, and Nat will be with him every step of the way. It’s time for Steve to pass the torch down. He heads back inside and is greeted with stares.

“Who were you on the phone with?” Nat was the one to ask, but everyone was staring at him.

“Can I speak to you outside?” He walked out not waiting for her to agree. He caught a couple of annoyed looks, but waited outside for Nat to follow.

“Who was that?” Steve was about to answer when his phone started ringing again. He looked and didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?” Steve answered the phone cautiously not sure what to expect.

“Steve. Were you able to get everyone out safe?” Steve let out the breathe he was holding when he heard T’Challa on the other end of the line.

“T’Challa good to hear from you. Yes everyone is safe. Some are more shaken up than others, but we’re at a safe house and recuperating,” Nat looks at him more intently when she hears who is on the other end of the phone.

“I’m glad to hear that. I hate to ask this of you, but I have a mission. My resources are currently tied up here in Wakanda, so I need you to take care of it,” One of the things that Steve agreed to when Bucky went into Cryo, was to become Wakanda’s black ops.

“Can do. If you will send me the details, I can take care of it,”

“Thank you, Steve,” T’Challa hung up and he was left with Nat’s curious stare.

“What was that about?” Steve thought about how to answer.

“When T’Challa agreed to take Bucky in I asked him what I could do to help. He told me that if I really wanted to do something there are some Black Ops type missions he could send my way,” Steve felt the guilt fill him. He wants to retire and pass down the torch, but Sam, Wanda, even Scott and Clint were on the run because of him.

“You don’t want to keep fighting do you,” It’s a question that Steve knows she already knows the answer to.

“Those people in there are on the run because of me. I can’t stop fighting,” Nat’s eyes hold sympathy.

“I didn’t have a family before I joined the Avengers. You became my family, and I will do whatever I can for you,” Steve tried to talk, but Nat silenced him with a look, “You lost your family. You have gained friends, but at the same time we remind you of everything that you lost. You left one war to join another. Whoever was on the phone with you earlier made you happier than I’ve seen you in a while. You deserve to retire as much as Clint and Scott,”

“That still leaves Sam and Wanda. Wanda is just a kid, and the only reason Sam is here was for me,” Nat gives a small laugh.

“Sam followed you because he believed what you were fighting for. He is a grown ass adult give him more respect,” Steve ducks his head feeling a little embarrassed.

“And as for Wanda even without you in the equation she can’t return. I do agree that she is a kid and I promise I will watch out for her,” He couldn’t help but smile.

“Then I guess I should warn you that she’s going to try and sneak off to see her boyfriend,” Nat smiled.

“I figured as much. She needs to know she has people she can come back to though,” They stand there looking at the woods beyond the clearing. “You know your not going to be able to retire like Scott, or Clint,”

“I don’t want to retire like them,” He knows that Scott and Clint have something to go back to. He doesn’t. If he retires the only thing he would be going to is Diane. No one knows about her. No one can use her against him.

“As long as you know,” Steve’s phone buzzes and he looks down. He sees that T’Challa has sent him the detail for stopping a trafficking ring out of Chad. Natasha reads the text over his shoulder.

“Sam and I can take care of this if you can get Scott and Clint a deal. It’ll give Wanda a chance to escape. For her safety if you’ll pass a message to Vision that would ease my mind. Even if I retire, I will still be available for missions,”

“I doubt Sam and I will need you, and it’ll be good training for Wanda,” Natasha kisses him on the cheek before heading inside. Steve follows.

Scott and Clint get two years of house arrest, but are able to see their family. They both seem happy with the deal and Steve is glad they’ll be able to move on after the two years. He and Sam easily take out the trafficking ring and meet up with a Wakandan woman who needed back up to take them out without fatalities. When they make it back to the safe house Wanda is gone and Nat is sitting reading a book on the couch. The cottage almost feels empty with just the three of them.

“Did you have fun boys?” Sam rolled his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen. Steve went in the opposite direction to change clothes.

“If you consider punching the stain of human existence as fun then we had a blast,” Sam called from the kitchen causing Steve to smile. He finished changing and went back into the living room. He sits next to Natasha pulling the book out of her hand to see what she’s reading. She kicks him, but doesn’t try to take the book back.

“Have you told him yet?” Nat looks at him as he shakes his head no.

“Told me what?” Sam walks out with a bowl of some kind of spaghetti.

“Steve’s going to retire,” Steve doesn’t know what kind of reaction he expects out of Sam, but the one he receives was definitely not it.

“Finally. I never thought he would,” Sam sits down on the armchair taking a bite out of his food.

“Maybe I won’t just to spite you,” Sam stares at him intently before laughing.

“I’ll have Nat hogtie you till you agree,”

“You want him hogtied you can do it yourself. I know how stubborn he can be,” Nat keeps poking him with her foot and Steve does his best not to push it away and give her the satisfaction.

“How about no one hogties me and I just retire?” Nat quits poking him and just lays her feet across his lap.

“As long as we can visit on holidays, and I want the dog every first and third weekend,” Steve stares at Nat.

“What dog?”

“The one you are most certainly going to get when you retire.” Sam laughs and Steve sends him a betrayed look.

“What do you want your legal name to be,” Steve answers a little to quickly.

“Frank Adler,” He gets two pairs of raised eyebrows.

“Does this have something to do with the person you’re always on the phone with?” Nat looks at him and pokes him with her foot again. He shoves her foot away and she smirks.

“So you’ve noticed it too? I always thought it was work,”

“Her name is Diane. I met her three days after I was moved into an apartment by Shield. If she knows who I am she hasn’t said, and she is like a sister to me,”

“Awe our little boy is making friends. I’m so proud,” Sam pretends to wipe away tears as Nat laughs. Steve retaliates by throwing a pillow at him. Sam catches it and throws it right back hitting Natasha. It dissolves into pillows flying everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be incredibly long covering the entire history of the mcu, but my dog literally ate my outline. I was so traumatized I couldn't finish. Enjoy Steve meeting Diane. 
> 
> The coffee shop Steve visits is based on a real coffee shop I have volunteered at.


End file.
